


Misunderstandings

by MorIsco22



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Juventus, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Phone Calls, Random - Freeform, not talking, real madrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorIsco22/pseuds/MorIsco22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so random but i started it writing after the first match mentioned and now i finally ended it. i dont know what to think about it myself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> this is so random but i started it writing after the first match mentioned and now i finally ended it. i dont know what to think about it myself.

It's been a while since he felt so down like he was feeling tonight. Nothing had worked out the way he had wanted it and all he wanted to do right now was burying himself under the blankets.

After the match had ended, he shortly had talked to Fernando, who had hugged him. He couldn't say anything that would make Álvaro feel better.

He had failed.

Miserably

Surely he was missing Fernando in Torino and so he told him as they parted again.

He wasn't sure what to think or what to do. Avoiding Interviews he had climbed into the coach and was happy that they were back in the hotel.

He was sharing a room with Dybala, who was busy in the bathroom right now. His phone started ringing and he grabbed it. He felt a wave of guilt, as he read his name on the display.

All he had been thinking was himself... he had no idea how tonight had went for Isco.

"Álvaro..!" Isco sounded quite excited so Álvaro guessed that the match against Malmö had went good for them. "You've no idea how happy I am right now!" He could imagine Isco's broad smile at the moment.

He'd love to see it. He smiled softly. It gave him some satisfaction that Isco was happy even if he wasn't happy. "That makes me happy to hear so I guess the match went well?"

"..." Isco was silent for a couple of seconds. "We won Álvi. 8:0. I wished you would've been here." Isco sighed longingly.

"Same."  
"How did it go for you? I haven't managed to check the result yet..."

"We lost."

"So that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"That you sound like you'd be close to tears. Álvi. Whatever happened... The defeat isn't your fault." Álvaro closed his eyes and pressed his lips on each other. He knew Isco was right but it didn't feel like that.

"I failed..."

"Everyone fails sometimes. I failed scoring tonight too. I had chances too but..."  
"Yeah but your team won. It didn't matter if you scored or not." Álvaro felt upset suddenly.

"Stop it Morata. I didn't call that you ruin my mood and blame me for whatever you're feeling right now." Isco said before Álvaro could continue.

"I am not blaming you!"

"Of course not..."  
"Isco!" He couldn't help but shout. What was going through Isco's head? "I am blaming myself." He said after a couple minutes of silence between them. "No wonder Allegri prefers Mario over me." He couldn't prevent the bitter tone in his voice.

"Again this Álvaro?" Isco asked, making Álvaro frown. Why was Isco being like that? Why couldn't he just understand like always? "We talked about this..."

"I am sorry if I ruin your mood." Álvaro said, now really holding back the tears. He stood up and went to the balcony. "Have fun celebrating the win." He added and hung up before Isco could say something.

He wouldn't, he couldn't take it at the moment. He threw his phone on the bed and it didn't bother him that it bounced on the ground.

Should it break ... who cares?

He opened the balcony door and stepped out. He breathed in deeply.

Isco now definitely would be mad at him but well, he definitely wasn't the only one.

He felt worse than before the phone call. Reading Isco's name on the display had light up hope that he'd feel better afterwards but no... Maybe Isco was just sick of him.

He'd probably break up with him the next time they'd meet.

Isco was to well-mannered that he'd break up with him through the phone.

"Álvaro?"He turned around as he heard Paulo and stepped back inside. "You okay?" The other player made it himself comfortable on his own bed.

"Do I look like I'd be okay?" Álvaro asked in return and closed the balcony door behind himself. He walked back to his bed and lifted on the way his phone from the ground.

It didn't surprise him that Isco hadn't call back or messaged him.

"You'll score next time." Paulo smiled encouragingly at him. "Don't worry." Álvaro smiled back softly. "I hope so."

"You will. I'm sure of it." Paulo replied, making Álvaro feel better.

At least he could count on Paulo.

 

Few days passed and Isco hadn't heard anything from Álvaro. Isco himself was still to upset about the fact that Álvaro just had hung up on him... why would he call or message him first? Álvaro should be the one calling or messaging to apologize.

He had acted like it'd be Isco's fault.

It wasn't.

It didn't even surprise him that he wasn't in the Starting XL. The match Villarreal was just awful to watch.

And even he couldn't do much of a difference.

They lost the match.

After the match they went back to the hotel they were staying. They'd leave early tomorrow. Isco was sharing his room with Toni, but Toni wasn't there - Probably talking with his wife outside somewhere more private - not like Isco would understand anything but well... he didn't mind. At least it was peaceful in the room.

He thought about calling Álvaro. He was missing the other player, his boyfriend, a lot. It seldom went one day without them talking and now? They hadn't talk since Tuesday.

The problem was, just after Isco opened Instagram, he regretted it. The picture made him feel like someone ripped his heart out okay maybe he was overreacting and maybe it didn't mean anything but...

...

...but maybe it did mean something.

Álvaro was hugging Paulo tightly,

Okay, the caption was just Forza Juva but ... why this picture? Why? Alvaro knew how fast Isco got jealous and then he posts something like this?

Okay, he was definitely starting to overreact.

"Isco...?" He hadn't even realized that Toni had come back or that his eyes had filled with tears, first as his vision blurred. "What's wrong?" Toni came over to him and sat down next to him. Isco looked away from him on his phone... "That doesn't need to mean anything, Isc." Toni said, taking Iscos phone.

"But what if..."  
"Not what if... it doesn't. He loves you."

"How do you know? You barely know him!" Isco replied, his voice shaking.

"Because I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Well, that was before Paulo showed up wasn't it." Isco stood up from the bed, bringing distance to him and the German. "I'll go to take some fresh air." He said and turned around to leave without waiting for a reply of Toni.

Toni sighed softly after Isco had left. He did understand that Isco was insecure about the whole thing; long-distance relationships weren't easy but and just because they had a little dispute on Tuesday Álvaro wouldn't cheat on Isco... right? Right

Isco was great. Álvaro would be a fool.

Thinking of... Isco's phone started ringing.

Álvaro

Toni wasn't sure yet he picked up.

"Isc...I a-"

Toni interrupted him right away. "Hey Álvaro, it's Toni. Isco isn't here."

Álvaro was silent at that.

"You two share a room?" He then asked, and Toni couldn't help but role his eyes as he definitely heard a hint of jealousy in his voice. Both of them were the same.

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"He was upset after he saw the picture you posted and went out to get some fresh air." Toni said. Why would he lie?

He heard Álvaro taking a deep breath. "Could you tell him I need to speak to him?"  
Toni could've just said yes, of course and hung up but yet he was sick of seeing Isco sad. "You should make it clear what you want Álvaro."

"What?" He could hear that the other player was confused.

"If you want to break up with Isco then just go ahead with it and stop playing with him... he's a mess... days already... and then? Instead of trying to comfort him you mess with him even more with posting a picture of you hugging another. You know how Isco is and still... "

"I didn't want to hurt him..." Álvaro tried to defend himself.

"Why did you post that picture then?"  
"Paulo and I are just friends and Isco knows that."  
"Does he?"

"YES!"

"He really loves you Álvaro but this long distance relationship is killing him."

Álvaro was quiet at that.

"I can't... lose him."

"Then tell him that." After that, Toni hung up. He put Isco's phone back and went to his bed. He hoped that Isco was okay. And not doing anything stupid.

 

After Isco had returned, Toni told him that Álvaro called. Isco just nodded and went to bed. It was too late to call back anyway...

Again days passed without them talking to each other.

Álvaro probably wasn't calling because Isco hadn't called back ... and Isco? He tried to focus. There was still a match to play... if he got to play.

The match came, they won, and it was over.

10:2

Isco didn't play a minute.

The press was making fun of him. Apparently he laughed during the match because Rayo scored a second goal.

Of course...

Couldn't they not just all leave him alone?!  
He'd travel to Malaga for Christmas but at the moment he still was in Madrid. He had no idea how Álvaro was.

Of course he had seen that Juve had won as well. Álvaro hadn't start but he had gotten minutes on the pitch.

22nd December arrived and he still had no clue what he should do.

He wanted to see his parents; he wanted to see Junior, after all Victoria had gone with his son to Malaga days ago but _Álvaro_...

He left Madrid anyway.

He spent Christmas Eve and the morning of the Christmas day with his parents and with his son. Afterwards he left for Madrid.

He had to be back in practice on 27th and he wanted at least on day for himself.

He arrived late at his apartment in Madrid and just as he had taken off his jacket, someone rang the bell.

Timing, he thought.

He opened the door and he felt like his heart skipped a beat or two.

"Álvi..."

"Hey Isc." There he was. Standing there, all flushed and shy and... He was holding a present in his hands. Isco pulled him inside and closed the door behind him, before he threw himself into his arms. "Álvi..."

It was bit difficult with the present in his hand but Álvaro managed to hug him back.  
"Merry Christmas, cariño"


End file.
